


Searching for Old Friends

by 115Master



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Jack is 17, M/M, Reunions, Takes place during the first game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/115Master/pseuds/115Master
Summary: After hearing of a certain American gunslinger from his past in Chuparosa, one outlaw begins his search for the one he loves, hoping that he and his family are still alive.





	1. The Legend

Living in Mexico as an American outlaw was tough. Finding work wherever was a constant challenge, even after the civil war, with that clown Reyes sitting on his thrown in Escalera. But for one William Madison, he took the work he did seriously, including the bounty he was chasing into Chuparosa. The bandito, once a Del Lobo that had fled to Mexico, had a sizable price on his head. Only problem was that now, after being chased for over an hour, he had a hostage, a knife pressed to a poor peasant girl’s throat, the two outlaws standing in the dusty street, with everyone in town watching the showdown.

“You come any closer, gringo, and she dies!” Will’s fingers twitched over his trusty old Schofield, waiting for just the right moment to draw. “You hear me? I’ll kill her!” His knife moved an inch away from the girl’s throat, giving the outlaw just enough time to quickly draw his revolver and fire a single round right into the head, the fugitive falling to the ground in a dead heap, blood squirting out of the fresh hole in his head. Holstering his pistol, Will walked over to the girl, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, allowing her to hug him in a show of complete gratitude before walking away.

“Not bad, partner.” The young outlaw turned his head to see an old man walking over, cigar in hand, clearly another American, thank God. “Thanks mister. He shouldn’t have let his guard down. Hell, he shouldn’t have run. Would’ve lived, if only for another day or so before hanging.” The old man laughed, standing next to Will and looking down at the dead man laying at their feet. “You know, you remind me a lot of this one gunslinger I met a while back. American, had that same look in your eyes, that same intensity.” Will looked at the old man. He had only known one other person with that description.

“If you don’t mind me asking, mister, his name was John, was it?” The man’s eyes widened just a bit, his head turning to look at Will. “How do you...? You know John Marston?” Will nodded, his eyes going wide as saucers. “Yes. Last I heard, he was dead, but that was years ago! Do you know where he is?” The man rubbed his beard for a moment before pointing north. In the direction of the San Luis River. In the direction of America. “He said he came from around Fort Mercer. Try around there, friend.” Will nodded, shaking the old man’s hand before whistling for his horse, the white Arabian rushing over before both her and her rider rode out of Chuparosa faster than any of the local horses he had ever seen move.

“Heh, youngsters these days...” Turning and stepping over the dead bandito, old Landon Ricketts walked towards the saloon, already in need of a drink.


	2. The Snake Oil Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will meets the so called Snake Oil Man, hoping he could lead the outlaw closer to John, and hopefully, Jack.

Getting across the River into New Austin was easy enough, thanks to the new bridge that’d been built to help people go to and from Mexico. And with it being four years since leaving Dutch’s gang in Roanoke Ridge, Will was certain his bounty here in America had been forgotten, if the complete absence of Pinkertons or any government agents was anything to go by. The redhead breathed a sigh of relief and joy, finally free of the scorching Mexican wasteland, and urged his horse onwards towards Plainview, wanting to start his search for any leads on John Marston and where he might be.

Arriving at the small settlement, Will became aware of a few things: the small oil derricks that stood tall over the landscape, and the old man trying to sell some kind of miracle tonic. “Fine residents of Cholla Springs! Do you suffer from chronic, physical or emotional pain?” Oh, this was something Will had to see. “Well I’m here to introduce to the patent pending cure to every ailment known to man! And not only does it reinvigorate the immune system, it also brings health and vigor to the muscles! Why you, young man! Would you like to demonstrate?” Of course Will was the one being pointed at. “Me, sir?” The salesman nodded, an eager grin on his face. “Why yes, my good sir!” Will climbed off his horse and walked over to the old man. Briefly looking at the bottles in front of him, he learned this old fool’s name was Nigel West Dickens.

“Watch, as this young man gains the ability to shoot birds right out of the sky in the blink of an eye!” Drinking the liquid, Will found it tasted more along the lines of a beverage mixed with honey then some miracle medicine. However, just to humor the poor fool, he drew his revolver and waited. Just as a flock of geese flew over the settlement, he fired, hitting each one with pinpoint accuracy, drawing woops and hollers from the crowd. “Marvelous! So you see, my tonic will also give you enhanced sight!” Within minutes, everyone had bought a bottle of Dicken’s ‘miracle cure’. When he was sure everyone was gone, the old man turned to Will with a bright smile.

“Well done, dear boy! Mighty fine shooting!” Will simply shrugged and smiled right back. “It was nothing. If anything, I just got a free drink out of it.” The man simply laughed curtly before looking closer at Will with a thoughtful expression. “You know...you remind me of an old business associate of mine...would you know him by any chance? Tall, brooding, gun toting outlaw?” Now that caught Will’s attention quick. “Depends. Did he have a pair of scars on the right side of his face?” West Dickens quickly nodded. “Why yes! Oh dear John was such a big help in getting my tonic out into the public!”

Will couldn’t believe it. John knew this cheating merchant? “John Marston?” Dickens nodded again, already starting to pack up his things into his wagon. “Yes! How is it you know him?” Will hooked his thumbs through his belt, thinking back to how John had taught the redhead to read and write with Dutch back in Horseshoe Overlook. How him and Hosea went fishing at Clemen’s Point. How he and Charles buried Arthur on that mountain not far from Beaver Hollow. “John’s...an old friend. He taught me quite a bit. Do you know where I might find him?”

Climbing onto his wagon, Nigel looked down at the young outlaw. “Well, my memory is a little fuzzy, but you could try Armadillo. Ask Marshal Johnson. Maybe he can point you in the right direction.” Will smiled, nodding as he whistled his horse over. “Thank you, mister. Take care.” Nigel looked down one last time at the young man, smiling. “I always do, dear boy. I always do. Ta ta!” Will watched the old man ride away, probably to his next sale, before climbing onto The Ghost and heading for Armadillo. He was certain he was getting close to finding Jack. He could feel it.


	3. The Marshal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following his lead from Nigel West Dickens, Will travels into Armadillo to ask Marshal Leigh Johnson about John Marston’s last whereabouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a much shorter chapter than the others. But there will be a surprise guest towards the end.

From what Will could remember, Armadillo was once plagued with an outbreak of cholera. To see the town now thriving, people walking in the streets, brought a sense of pride to Will’s heart. Hitching his horse outside the sherif’s office, Will walked inside and was immediately greeting by an old man yelling at some twitchy nutjob in a cell.

“I thought I told you to quiet down! And what can I do for you, mister?” Will closed the door behind him, taking a seat in front of who he assumed was the Marshal. “I’m looking for a Marshal Johnson? I was told he could help me find someone.” The old lawman took off his hat and hung it up next to him.

“That would be me. And who is it that you’re looking for, son?” Will took off his own hat and set down in his lap. “I’m looking for an old friend of mine. Dresses a bit like me, acts a bit more foolish, but only slightly. Has a scar on the right side of his face.” The Marshal looked up at Will with slightly narrowed eyes. “Does this friend have a name?”

Will hesitated a bit before, finally, trusting his instincts, and a lawman, for once. “John. John Marston.” Johnson nodded, leaning forward on his desk, looking Will in the eyes. “Well you’re in luck. Last I heard, he was heading down into Mexico with some Irish drunk to a place called Chuparosa.” Will rubbed the back of his neck, staring up at the lawman.

“Well, I actually started looking for him there. I just came here from Plainview after getting a lead from a Nigel West Dickens. He told me to come see you. Is there anyone else John corresponded with before going down to Mexico?” The Marshall rubbed his chin in thought for a moment before pointing towards Hennigan’s Stead.

“The only other person I can think of is a Miss Bonnie MacFarlane. Head east out of town, follow the road up the cliff and all the way to MacFarlane’s Ranch. You’ll find her there.” Will stood up, already eager to get there. “Thank you, Marshal.” Will quickly left the office, but not before hearing a bit of commotion. “Hey, come on, mister! I lost my glass eye!” “I told you to shut it, Seth!”


	4. The Rancher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting close to the end of the trail, Will heads to MacFarlane’s Ranch to see the woman who first saved John’s life.

Another plain old day in the life of Bonnie MacFarlane. Sure, she’d saved an outlaw in the past, and he had saved hers and the ranch more times than she could count. In truth, the blonde actually missed John, even if he had once again saved the ranch by delivering enough corn to keep them going through the winter. She was even surprised when she met his wife and son.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she spotted something entering a ranch. A young man in a hat and duster coat riding a snow-white horse. Bonnie immediately felt an aura about him, one she recognized all too well. This man, whoever he was, was an outlaw.

Grabbing the old Cattleman revolver John left with her before heading to Mexico, she walked up to the stranger, ready to defend her home. “Are you lost, sir?” The young man looked down at her, regarding her with a certain...respect that she’d seen a few times. “Are you Bonnie MacFarlane?”

Her hand inching closer to the gun, she nodded. “Leigh Johnson sent me. I’d like to ask you a few questions.” Upon hearing the name of Armadillo’s Marshal, she relaxed. If this man was sent by him, then he couldn’t possibly be a rustler, or part of the Bollard Twins Gang.

“What is it you need to know, mister?” The young outlaw got off his horse, an Arabian, now that Bonnie had a closer look at it, and removed his hat, revealing his bright red hair and eyes. “I’m looking for John Marston. He’s an old friend of mine.”

Bonnie was smiling before she even realized it. “If I may ask, why are you looking for him, Mister...?” The young man outstretched his hand, shaking hers in a rather friendly manner she’d rarely seen out here. “William Madison, or Will for short, if you fancy.” Bonnie couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped her lips.

“Well, Mr. Madison, you oughta look out near Blackwater. That’s where you’ll most likely find John. And...give him my regards, would you?” Will climbed back onto his horse, smiling down at Bonnie and nodding before taking off towards West Elizabeth.


	5. The Old Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While searching in Blackwater, Will runs into someone he never expected to see again.

Riding into Blackwater made Will tense enough to constantly avoid the gaze of any lawmen. But, as he continued through the streets, he started to realize his inhonorable reputation as a gangster may have been forgotten here, and possibly throughout the state, if the lack of bounty posters was any indication. The city itself had changed quite a bit. The old lumber warehouse had been replaced with a brand new train station, the hair salon had been replaced with a small sheriff’s office, and a large building had been erected opposite to the bank. All-in-all, Blackwater seemed to be well on the way of prosperity, much like Saint Denis.

Of course, all of Will’s thoughts were interrupted when a cough raked his body, a reminder of the need to get a drink down his dry throat. Spending a full three days riding all the way up from Perdido to West Elizabeth would do that. Hitching the Ghost up outside the saloon, Will fed the loyal steed an apple he had bought before leaving MacFarlane’s Ranch, patting the white Arabian’s flank, unaware of the stranger approaching. “That’s a mighty fine horse you got there, friend! She’s an Arabian, ain’t she?” Pulling a brush out of his satchel, Will nodded, feeling a little prideful another poor fool was jealous of his mare. “She is. Had her for a few years now. She ain’t never left my side since I found her up in Ambarino.”

“Yeah, I knew a boy a few years back. Liked to think we were friends. He had a horse just like yours. Never thought about riding her though. Lumbago crushed that dream right quick.” Brush stopping mid-stroke, Will quickly turned to see the very last person he expected to ever meet again standing right in front of him. “Uncle?!” The old man’s smile widened, his eyes brightening with joy at seeing a member of the old gang standing before him, alive and well. “Will Madison! It’s been too long! How’ve you been, son?” Will embraced the old man, not taking note of the smell of whiskey on the man’s breath, or his clothes for that matter.

“I’ve been well. Been taking some odd jobs down in Mexico for the past two years. Heard about some cowboy from around here offing Bill Williamson and Javier Escuella. Figured it might be someone we both knew.” Uncle nodded, leading Will into the saloon, both men walking up to the bar, the redhead placing some coins for a pair of beers. “You’re right about that. Turns out John also got Dutch too along the way.” Will took a drink of his beer, already enjoying the feeling of refreshment in his throat. “And what about Abigail and Jack? Are they...?”

Uncle placed a hand on Will’s shoulder, smiling proudly. “They’re fine. We’re settled at Beecher’s Hope, just outside of town. Abigail learned how to cook, and Jack...Jack’s been quiet mostly. Usually has his nose buried in those books of his. But I sometimes see him on the porch, staring out at the pasture. He’s been doing it less and less lately, but I figure...he’s been waiting for you.” Will looked at the old man, eyes so wide, they were nearly bursting.

“I may be old, but I ain’t no fool, William Madison. I remember seeing you two holding hands once at Clemens Point. Hell, even Swanson saw it, as drunk as he was!” The redhead could only laugh at that before swallowing down at last of his drink. “So...shall we?” Uncle simply smiled, walking out with Will right behind him, both men, riding west out of Blackwater, towards Beecher’s Hope. Finally, he’d be reunited with those he considered family.


	6. Reunited At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riding with Uncle to Beecher’s Hope, Will is both excited and nervous at seeing some familiar faces.

Passing through the gate to Beecher’s Hope, Will could see the ranch in the distance. “So John and Charles built that house?” Uncle placed a hand on his chest, clearly in mock hurt, and in preparation of making an excuse about his lumbago. Again. “I helped too! I told them what went where.” Will could only roll his eyes as they approached the house. The redhead could just make out the woman sitting on the porch, obviously trying to make another stitched piece of cloth.

“Hello Abigail! Look who I ran into!” The woman looked up from her feeble attempt at sewing, only to drop it all onto the wooden floor as she stood up, clearly shocked at seeing Will right in front of her. “Oh my God! Will Madison, is that you?” Will climbed down from his horse, his arms outstretched as Abigail ran into him, holding him close like the mother hen she always was to him. “It’s good to see you too, Miss Roberts.” Abigail lightly hit Will’s shoulder, a laugh escaping her lips. “It’s Marston now, Will. Me and John were officially married about a year ago. Speaking of which, he’s inside with Jack. I’m sure they’ll both be happy to see you.”

Will could only laugh nervously as he followed Abigail into the house, quickly finding both father and son on the couch, reading some sort of fictional novel, hopefully not another one of Miller’s ridiculous books. Abigail pushes Will so he was out of sight before walking over to both Jack and John. “Good read?” John smiled up at his wife, happily receiving a kiss. “The things some people write these days. I mean, people who can fly without some weird machine? Complete nonsense.” Abigail smirked a bit, looking down at her husband. “Well, then it seems it’s perfect for you.”

Jack couldn’t help but snicker at his mother’s constant teasing of his father. “You know Ma, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this...giddy.” The woman merely kissed the top of her son’s head. “Well...lets just say we’ll be having a visitor tonight.” John stood up from his spot on the couch. “And who would that be, my darling? Someone from one of your cooking classes?” Abigail then locked eyes with Will, that cocky smile still plastered to her face. “Why don’t you ask him yourself?”

John turned around just in time to see the redhead walk out from around the corner, taking off his hat and smiling at the gunslinger. “You look good for dead, John Marston.” Jack, quickly recognizing whose voice he’d just heard, immediately looked up at Will, his mouth hanging open as his book dropped to the floor. John was in a similar state of shock, seeing one of the old gang standing right in front of him. Will hung his hat on a nearby coat hanger, pulling of his duster coat and hanging it up as well. “Surprised to see me?”

Jack was the first to move, rushing over to Will and hugging the redhead tightly, tears threatening to roll down his cheeks as Will wrapped his arms around Jack, finally holding his long lost lover after three years. “I thought you were dead...” Will simply laughed as John walked over, Will giving the older man a hug himself. “How the hell did you find us?” Will smiled happily at them all.

“It’s a long story.”


	7. Long Time Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally reuniting with the Marston family, Will and Jack take the next step in their relationship.

“So, you were in Mexico the whole time?” Will nodded up at John, shoveling another spoonful of Abigail’s cooking into his mouth. To be honest, it did taste better than whatever Pearson served at camp all those years ago. “Yeah. I was mostly a bounty hunter, taking jobs from both sides of that stupid revolution. I only heard that you were still alive just a few days ago.” John could only smile as he took a bite of his wife’s cooking.

“I still can’t believe you asked everyone I met about me...even that old fool West Dickens.” Will couldn’t help the smile as he swallowed down the rest of his meal. “He said you were a ‘business associate.’ Calling that stuff a miracle cure is like calling Bill an artist.” Everyone at the table laughed at that, especially Jack who looked at Will with those brown eyes that hadn’t aged a day.

After dinner, Will was settled into Jack’s room, his wool sleeping bag rolled out on the floor. As he was about to lay down, he felt Jack’s hands wrap around his waist, pulling him against the brunette. “You have no idea how much I missed you.” Will turned in Jack’s arms, staring into his eyes, their foreheads pressed against each other. “I missed you too, Jack. I thought about you every day. You’re the reason why I kept going: so that one day, we’d be together again.”

“Together again?” Both boys immediately looked towards the door where they saw both John and Abigail standing there, looking rather surprised. “Care to explain, boys?” Jack stepped in front of Will, ready to explain everything when Will placed a hand on his shoulder. “We’re in love. Have been since we were little more than fifteen years old. Hell, ask Uncle, he’ll vouch for us.” Both adults turned to the old man who, hesitantly, nodded his head. “It’s true. Goes all the way back to when we were at Clemen’s Point. Maybe even Horseshoe Overlook. I’m more surprised neither of you figured it out.”

John and Abigail looked back to the youngsters, noticing how close they both were to each other, almost as if they were willing to protect each other. “Jack...do you really love Will?” Jack nodded almost immediately, holding the redhead’s hand in his own. John could only pinch the bridge of his nose before looking back at them. “You remind me of me and your mother when we were your age. I guess you’re becoming more of a man already.” Jack stared at his father with a hint of surprise. “Are you saying...you’re okay with it?”

Abigail stepped forward, hugging her son close to him. “Of course we’re alright with it. As long as you two keep it above the belt in this house.” Both Will and Jack nodded eagerly, which seemed to be enough for both adults as they left the room, closing the door behind them, leaving the two young men alone. “That went much better than I thought it would...” Jack laughed and let Will pull him against his body, finally kissing the brunette’s lips after three long years.

The reward for searching so long was certainly worth the effort.


End file.
